


Kekkai Sensen: Insider

by Lucifer136



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga), 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Other, Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer136/pseuds/Lucifer136
Summary: My name is Alex Sumeragi or Alex Starpahse, whichever you prefer. Generally, I'd go about my business and not mind other things, but growing up in Helllsalem's Lot. I learned much about the people I'm surrounded by. People such as Mom, Dad, Zapp, Kuro, Snow Lily, Yato, Hiyori, Yukine, etc. I guess when you grow up in chaos, observing is your only way to get by. Such a weird way of living, but I'm sure surrounded by interesting and amazing people.Blood Blockade Battlefront (Kekkai Sensen)© Yasuhiro NightowServamp© Strike TanakaNoragami© Adachitoka
Relationships: Steven A. Starphase/Chain Sumeragi
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

My name is Alex Starphase, it was ‘Alex Sumeragi’, but now ‘Sumeragi’ is my middle name. That’s a story for another day. You see, I’m writing this journal, not for fun. I’m creating this journal because I’m growing up in a world where there is no peace and probably never will be. In a city so mysterious as to how it first came to be, a family so odd. Some might think it’s straight out of a book.  
I was born in Hellsalem’s Lot on December 14 on Mors Fortuna or Fortuna Mors as some few call it. It’s basically a week for when both miracles and tragedies happen. I just so happened to be that miracle. My mom didn’t know she was having me, so I came as more of a surprise to her. She kept and raised me, despite having a busy life.  
Along the way, she and dad married. It would also seem that along the way to adoption papers, they weren’t needed. Dad signed his name on my birth certificate and changed my name before he turned the paperwork in. So, life went okay I suppose. Probably the only normality I have here in this city.  
Somewhere in my childhood, I met Kuro and took him in as my pet. Mom & Dad were a little concerned at first. But agreed to let me keep him. As time went on, we soon discovered Kuro was a vampire, and that to no one’s fault (except maybe my own). Formed a contract with me, so now we have a vampire living with us. In secret…….. Hidden from Libra. Who Mom & Dad work for, so yeah……… Fun times.  
I even had the opportunity to meet Hioyori, Yato, & Yukine who live in Japan with grandma, grandpa, and uncle Ryu. I guess my family is a little too big and a little strange. But being Hellsalem’s Lot, I suppose this is the norm. It’s actually because of where I live that I might have developed the habit to observe both people and my surroundings. It might have also been because my mom is a spy and my dad, well……… He’s more than Libra’s second-in-command.  
So, as I show you what I think of all those around me. I hope you take it with a grain of salt. Because these are only my opinions, my observations, and they’re bound to change as I grow older. I am only thirteen after all. So read if you want, I won’t encourage you. Fun readings……. :)


	2. CHAIN SUMERAGI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't fully understand why others see mom differently compared to me. I know she can be strict, but she's always caring. Maybe I'm overthinking things?

Chain Sumeragi AKA “The Invisible Werewolf”, but to me. She’s “mom”. My mom's first impression to strangers is that she’s cold and sadistic….. They’re not wrong, but if we’re being honest here. The only time I ever saw that was when I was ten when my school field trip just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I only ever see her caring side. Though, I do feel I draw her to near insanity at times.

I’ve seen mom fall asleep sitting up on the couch. Cooking meals for me whenever I get back from school. Even “walking” with me to school before she heads to work. Albeit it, just because I’ve only ever seen the good side my whole life growing up doesn’t mean I’m oblivious to some of her habits. I’m well aware of what she does.

I know she drinks once in a while when she thinks I’m asleep. I have been caught a few times by her sneaking out of bed. There was that one time she came home drunk and hugged me out of drunken love and affection. Giving me a kiss on the head that smelled of alcohol. I also remember that one incident when I was staying the night over at Ruby’s house and we went out with her father to buy groceries when I saw my mom on one of her girl nights out. It took us a while as we rarely see mom get so loose. Needless to say, we were quick to leave and never spoke about it again.

I know she has hangovers come the next morning, which is why I would often make tea and anything that might help. I think she believes I don’t know much about these things, but school teaches a lot more than they did when she was my age. But this is also the U.S.A. and not Japan. So that’s maybe another reason why.

Now, remember when I said her sadistic and cold attitude? I often hear a lot about it, especially from Valerie’s father (AKA Monkey Brains). I always feel he’s trying to get me to rebel against my mom, but I’ve already seen my mom begin to cry in a drunken state at seeing me grow. I did rebel a few times, minor. Only staying up a bit late and playing video games past the time I was allowed indoors before we went for a walk in the park.

I guess what I’m trying to say. Is that I only know mom because she’s my mom. I don’t know anything besides that and our family dynamic. Though, I’m often teased by Uncle Patrick at being a mama’s boy. Dad has teased me about it too, but he seems more relieved than anything. To wrap this entry up. I think mom is a great person, but cross the line and enter territory you’re not supposed to. Don’t say no one warned you.


End file.
